Tennis Balls
by Cherry Hall
Summary: Hermione was not sure what was more annoying. The sound of the tennis ball pounding against the wall, or Harrys whining. HPxHG friendship fic, Oneshot, drabble fic into Deathly Hallows.


**_AN: This is just a random little plot bunny that came to me while I was running around at 3 in the morning. Enjoy._**

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"Um...Harry?"

_THUNK _

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"Harry, could you please stop?"

_THUNK_

"Why?"

_THUNK_

"Because it is very distracting."

_THUNK_

"Harry..."

_THUNK_

"Yes Hermione?"

Sighing, Hermione put her book, down, turning to level a look at Harry. He was lying, somewhat lackadaisically across his makeshift bed, tossing a ratty tennis ball against one of the support beams of their tent.

"Why are you doing that?"

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"Harry?"

_THUNK_

"Because I have nothing better to do."

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"You could help me study these books." Hermione gestured to the small pile of volumes she had brought with her. "I would really appreciate a hand."

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"Is that a no then?"

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"This is a general no to absolutely everything."

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"Um...what?"

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

__"This is me, telling pretty much everything, to fuck off."

_THUNK_

"Harry, why are you telling everything to fuck off?" Hermione bit back a smile, and attempted to sound as though she was not consoling a child.

_THUNK_

_"_Because I hate my life."

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"I am not sure how to respond to that."

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_"_Think about it Hermione. My life sucks. I am trapped here in a tent, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but this tennis ball. I am going to play with this tennis ball, because I have absolutely nothing better to do."

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

__"Harry, your life doesn't suck, and you have plenty of better things to do."

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

"Hermione

_THUNK_

I

_THUNK_

Don't

_THUNK_

Think

_THUNK_

You

_THUNK_

Get

_THUNK_

It.

_THUNK_

Life

_THUNK_

Sucks.

_THUNK_

I

_THUNK_

Don't

_THUNK_

Want

_THUNK_

To

_THUNK_

Be

_THUNK_

Here

_THUNK_

I

_THUNK_

Don't

_THUNK_

Want

_THUNK_

To

_THUNK_

Be

_THUNK_

Out

_THUNK_

Here

_THUNK_

Killing

_THUNK_

Death

_THUNK_

Eaters

_THUNK_

For

_THUNK_

Merlin's

_THUNK_

Sake

_THUNK_

I

_THUNK_

Would

_THUNK_

Rather

_THUNK_

Be

_THUNK_

Sitting

_THUNK_

In

_THUNK_

My

_THUNK_

Cupboard

_THUNK_

Back

_THUNK_

At

_THUNK_

The

_THUNK_

Dursley's

_THUNK_

Making

_THUNK_

Dudley

_THUNK_

Breakfast

_THUNK_

Than

_THUNK_

Sit

_THUNK_

In

_THUNK_

This

_THUNK_

Tent

_THUNK_

For

_THUNK_

One

_THUNK_

More

_THUNK_

Day

_THUNK_

And

_THUNK_

Study

_THUNK_

Old

_THUNK_

Books

_THUNK_

And

_THUNK_

Stare

_THUNK_

At

_THUNK_

Walls

_THUNK_

And

_THUNK_

Wonder

_THUNK_

What

_THUNK_

The

_THUNK_

Hell

_THUNK_

I

_THUNK_

Am

_THUNK_

Doing

_THUNK_

Here"

Harry dropped the tennis ball, letting it roll into the center of the floor, crossing his arms. Hermione bit her tongue.

"Harry, you know exactly why we are here."

"Because it's what my parents would do."

"No, because we need to stop Voldemort."

"Hermione, it is because it is what my parents would do. We would be as far from this position as possible if not because of that life motto. "

"Harry, it really isn't fair for you to pin this all on your parents."

"It is though. 1st year, I am just trying to prove that I am good enough to be their son. 2nd year, I am running from the person who tried killed me, because I was their son, and am nearly killed. 3rd year, I spend the entire year scared of my father's best friend, until I finally meet him and he instantly marks me as my dad. 4th year, I do nothing but-"Hermione held up a hand, quieting his whining.

"You realize you were responsible for all of those actions, right. Not your parents."

"So? If I wasn't James and Lily Potters golden boy, I wouldn't be the Chosen One, I would have a semi normal life, wizard or not, and, just maybe, I wouldn't nearly die every year."

"Harry, it's not every year."

"It is every year, and you know it."

Hermione groaned, glaring at her infantile friend.

"Harry, you are your own person. Even if you weren't the Chosen One, you would be getting in so much trouble on your own you might actually be a bigger problem to wizarding society than you already are."

Harry rolled over, sitting up to give Hermione a look.

"But if I was not Lily and James Potters son, I would not have this awful of luck. I am this bizarre mixture of my parents and Voldemort tossed into a gawky teenage boy's body. Take away the 3 ingredients, and you might get something normal, but no, I just had to be _special_."

Hermione leaned forward snatching the tennis ball from its resting place on the floor. Smirking at Harry, she raised the ball, tossing it directly at his head.

_THUNK_

"Are you going to help me study these books or not?"

Grumbling, Harry nodded.

"Thank you."


End file.
